Dear My Girlfriend Terra
by chickenscrews
Summary: Short one-shot. Beast Boy writes a poem for Terra. He should've proof-read it first. XD


_Well, here it is. My first ever fanfic. Goodie. This one-shot is just a sad excuse to make up for having my account for nearly FOUR MONTHS and not posting anything._

_I own nothing. Not even the joke at the end (that was ripped off of...er...INSPIRED by a Pearls Before Swine comic). Teen Titans belongs to Cartoon Network, Warner Bros, DC, and...uh...I think Viacom owns it to. I dunno. Let's also give it to Adult Swim just for the heck of it! Wouldn't that be awesome!?!_

* * *

It was a fairly normal day for Jump City. Around this time of day, someone from their bizarre rogue's gallery might have made some futile attempt to wreak a little havoc or take over the city…but they were all busy being frozen. And with the absence of 99.9% of its criminals, Jump City was actually somewhat calm.

But it wasn't just the citizens whose lives had improved. Their guardians, the ones living in the T-shaped tower along a nearby beach, had been finally receiving the fruits of their labors. While they each appreciated their own moral victories and personal growth as a family, the greatest joy was shared by a certain green titan and a long lost sixth member.

It had been three months since Terra's return, and the joy between she and Beast Boy refused to wear off. Each new day was a new adventure for the two of them. And with each passing moment, a new experience for them to cherish.

It was on this specific day that Beast Boy decided that he would express to Terra how much their time together meant to him. He wanted to do something special.

Poetry.

It wasn't something he specialized in, quite the opposite, but he wanted to impress her.

_Dear my girlfriend Terra,  
__You are the reason that I live. __Please don't  
ever break my heart._

He was in his room, the door closed behind him, as he sat at his desk putting the finishing touches on his poem.

It wasn't as easy as he had hoped…

"Alright, I can do this! Just one more line!" he moaned as the stress started to make him sweat.

His writing hand shook. His teeth grinded. The veins in his eyes throbbed violently. The little hamster in his head replacing his brain ran as hard on its treadmill of thought as its little legs would allow.

"Gah! What's wrong with you brain!?! Haven't you ever written a stinkin' poem before!?! We can do this!" he screamed, pulling at his hair.

Finally, the idea came to him.

_Dear my girlfriend Terra,  
__You are the reason that I live. __Please don't  
ever break my heart.  
__You are the wind beneath my feet._

Perfect. He knew for sure that Terra would love this.

He leaned back in his chair, letting out an exhausted breath and closing his eyes, just imagining how happy Terra would be once she received this. He deserved this little break.

Interrupting his relaxation was a voice he knew all too well. The same voice that always interrupted every near-romantic moment he and Terra shared. The very same voice that haunted him in his dreams.

"Yo, BB! You in here?"

Beast Boy woke quickly woke up from his dreamland and spastically tried to hide the precious letter from the demon that dared to humiliate him time and time again.

Cyborg.

"Cy—Cy—Cyborg! Wh—what are you doing here!?!" the green teenager asked.

This little performance threw the half-robot off for a second, but he remembered what he was going to say when he glanced at the spherical pile of smelly laundry in his hands.

"…I was wondering if you wanted to play stank-ball, but it looks like you're busy sweating."

He didn't suspect a thing. Time to get rid of him.

"Oh…um…yeah, I'll meet you in the living room. Just give me a sec."

Cyborg raised and eyebrow.

"Uh…what you got there?"  
"Nothing! I mean…nothing."

A small, wicked smile crept along Cyborg's face. Whatever this was, it was going to be fun to exploit. The evil little scientist in him replacing his conscience was laughing his head off.

He let the sacred ball drop to the floor and made his way over to his friend's desk.

"You mind if I take a look?" he asked evilly while rubbing his metallic palms together.

"No! You can't see!" Beast Boy nervously shouted, desperately covering the letter with his arms and sweaty torso.

Cyborg was just loving this. He didn't even know what it was that his friend was trying to hide and he was already freaking out. This was going to be good.

He grabbed Beast Boy by the shirt collar and plucked him out of his chair.

"C'mon, let me take a look!"

"No! No! No!"

The little green spaz was now flailing his arms and legs as some futile protest. Cyborg just carelessly tossed him away so he could see what it was he was hiding. It looked like a letter of some sort. He picked it up and began reading it.

By this time, Beast Boy was now back on his feet and again tried to stop him. But his "friend" had outstretched his left arm and pressed against the green boy's face—keeping him from coming any closer.

Ignoring Beast Boy's whining and flailing of his arms, Cyborg simply read the poem.

And that's it.

He just read it.

No teasing remarks.

No immature chanting.

No public humiliation.

…Was he feeling alright?

Another evil grin spread across his face. He knew _exactly_ what to do.

Beast Boy was now completely frozen in fear. His friend had just read a private letter meant for Terra, and that usually meant that the teasening was about to begin.

…Well?

"Hey, this is pretty good." The half-robot declared, breaking the awkward silence in the room.

Beast Boy slowly opened one of his eyes, still half-expecting something to happen.

"…Huh?" the changeling asked, unsure of what to expect.

"This is pretty good. But you might want to make some words bigger than the others."

"…Why?"

"I dunno. But trust me, chicks dig it when you do that. It'll make it seem more romantic."

"Really? How?"

"Beats me. It just does."

Cyborg eased away from the desk and pulled out the chair, allowing Beast Boy to reclaim his seat.

The changeling picked up his pen and prepared to edit the poem.

"Wait, which words do I make bigger?"

Cyborg smiled.

"How about this one…and this one…and this one." The offered as he pointed them out.

Beast Boy was bewildered at his friend's expansive knowledge of how to impress a girl. Taking all the help he could get, he made the changes and set the pen down as Cyborg left the room, stank ball in hand.

"I'll meet you in the living room. Hurry up and slip that under Terra's door before she wakes up."

"Um…thanks…?" Beast Boy replied.

"Oh, don't thank me yet." Cyborg chuckled to himself as he walked down the hall.

***

Almost fifteen minutes later, Terra, recently woken from bed, was holding the poem in her hands. A mixed look of confusion and "what the f—k" sprawled on her face as she stared at the letter in disbelief…

_Dear my girlfriend Terra,  
_**YOU**_ are the reason that I live. __Please don't  
__ever _**BREAK**_ my heart.  
__You are the _**WIND**_ beneath my feet._

_

* * *

_

_Did anybody get that? I hope so. It was suppossed to say _"You Break Wind"_, but I don't know if it turned out that way._

_Review if you feel like it. I'm not asking you to be nice or anything, just honest. But I'd prefer both please._


End file.
